crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Urge of Insanity
It all started when back when I was a security guard for this old asylum that got burnt down a long time ago. Though all I did was sit in the back room and watch over security tapes. Which I had no problem with, considering sometimes the prisoners weren't afraid to kill. I did get paid a decent amount of money as well. Everything was all good until I was rummaging around in old boxes when I found a tape without a label on it. It is also part of my job to find and label all the tapes whether it was new or old. So inserted it in the VCR and pressed play. The tape started in the infirmary. There was one prisoner just sitting there on one of the gurney with what looked like a baby. I asked the warden about old rules of a prisoner allowed to bring family members into the prison with them. Unfortunately he never heard of anything like that, so I continued with the tape. The prisoner did something I never expected but considering this is an asylum for crazy motherfuckers, I kinda imagined someone doing this. He took out a knife, and started cutting pieces of skin off the baby and started eating them! I threw up at the horrific sight. But the thing that still bothers me to this day. The tape fast forwarded by itself. But slow enough for me to see him carving his teeth to make them sharp like a wolf then when the babies skin grew back he would do the same. When that crazy monster had to go eat or go to the shower, a guard proceeded to check out the room. He found some of the babies blood and looked to his left then right as he proceeded to lick the blood off the walls and floor and then he left. But before he left I paused the tape to where he was facing the camera and his pupils seem to look all white or grey. The next day 5 guards came running down the stairs in the back of the room carrying M16 assault rifles and asked the man to go to the solitaire but in an act of restraint he tried to run up the stairs to the exit but before he got to the first step the guards opened fire and blew the mans head clean off with a very gory mess. Then that crazy guard rammed through the guards and licked up all the blood and brains of the wall and look at the camera with a tuple muscular body and pure white eyes and looked at the camera. But it looked like he was staring at me. and he said this phrase in a deep demonic voice that I will never forget. "Have you ever been on the urge of insanity?" I then burnt the tape and later read an article of 2 cannibals who got arrested because of some security tape they found in Ohio yesterday. They showed an image of the exact tape I saw in the asylum in Canada 2 years ago. Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness